Happy Cullen Days
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Bella has been friends with the Cullens for as long as she can remember, after Edward saved her from a terrible tradjety when she was little. She invites her friends to spend the whole summer with the Cullens. They fall for the Cullen boys!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Cullen Days

Chapter One:

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed as she tossed my bags in the back of Edward's Volvo. "I can't believe we're having a sleep over!"

"Yeah." I said, unenthusiastically. "So fun!"

She pouted. "Don't be a party pooper Bella."

"Yeah!" Harley, my best friend hollared from the front of the car. She was talking in hushed tones Seth on her cell. "Don't be a party pooper!"

I had been friends with the Cullens, for like, ever. But this was the first time Harley and Mary were going to sleep over with me. They were going to be so Cullen-struck.

Edward was one of my best buds. And I was disapointed that he didn't come to pick me up. Alice said he had other things to attend to at the time.

"I can't wait!" Mary said. "This is going to be so fun!"

"I like her!" Alice said, thrusting her thumb in Mary's direction. "She's not a party pooper."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!"

"Yeah, uh huh! I don't like sarcastic people Bells!"

"Then how have we gotten along so well for so long?" I asked. "That just doesn't make much sense to me…"

She threw me in the passenger seat, forcing Harley to the back. "Gotta go Seth." She said. They were brother and sister and were best friends.

"Cullens house!" Harley screamed, ten minutes later. "Cullens! Yeah!"

Harley and Mary were all jittery and excited. It was just another day for me.

I saw everybody outside, awaiting our arrival.

As soon as Alice pulled into the driveway I ran out and wrapped Edward in a hug. "I missed you!" I squealed.

"Me to!" he said back enthusiastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Edward grabbed my hand and led me into the house. It was just like it always was, only this time Alice had layed out blow up matress sets all over the floor. How many people did she think were staying down here?

"Alice got a little carried off." Edward explained. "She's going to force all of us to stay down here tonight."

I frowned. "That's not very fair to you guys."

He rolled his shoulders. "We'll find something to do while the humans sleep for a while."

"Thanks for this Edward. You really are an awsome dude."

"You really are an awsome girl."

"Edward!" Alice sang from outside. "Come out and help me with the girl's bags! I just got a manicure and I don't feel like ruining it!"

Edward rolled his eyes and was gone before I could even blink my eyes.

"Oh my god!" Mary said, clapping her hands in an excited manner. "We're in the Cullen's house!"

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically. "I didn't know."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Is this where we're sleeeping?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"There's enough for all of us! But, I thought vampires didn't sleep."

"They don't. Alice…"

"I get it."

"Not now Jacob!" Harley hissed into her phone. She glared at me and then sighed heavily. "I'll make sure to check in with you tonight. Promise!"

She slammed her phone shut. "He worries to much! Says the leeches will kill my while I sleep."

"Stero typing!" Emmett said, throwing himself on one of the matresses. Big mistake. It made a loud 'pop'!

"Emm-ett!" I heard Alice squealed. "What's your problem! God! That's not a way to entertain the humans! I spend time on that!"

He rolled his shoulders and smiled up at Mary. "Sorry."

Mary giggled nervously. I rolled my eyes, disgusted.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I don't have many reviews on this one! Probably 'cause I haven't written much! Sorry! Review review review!

Chapter Three:

Mary dragged me into the bathroom. "He's so cute!" she said in a hushed, excited voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Who?"

She scoffed. "Emmett of course!"

My eyes widened and I wrapped my hand around her mouth, shaking my head in a wild manner. "He can hear us!"

I opened the door a crack and slammed it shut when I saw that nobody was there. "Now listen, Mary. You don't like Edward!"

"B ee doo!" Her voice was muffled by my hand.

"What?"

She pried my hand off. "But I do! He's really cute and nice and…"

I was getting a headache. She never listened to me. "He is not your type! Trust me!"

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She had such a buisness-like-modleish look to her. Maybe she was Emmett's type…No! He can't be sucking one of my friends into the vortex that is Emmett. "Just drop him! Trust me!"

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Whatever. Be that way. I bet your just jealous!"

I clutched my stomach and began to laugh. "You…think…I'm jealous…of you and Emmett? First of all, there is nothing going on between you to. And second of all I WOULD NEVER EVER BE JEALOUS OF ANYBODY WHO WAS '_LUCKY' _ENOUGH TO BE WITH '_Emmett'_! DON'T SAY THAT!"

Her eyes widened. "I…I'm sorry!" Tears clouded her eyes. She was so sensetive.

"No, I'm sorry. If you like Emmett…then I guess…" I swallowed hard. "You can have him."

She screamed and ran out of the bathroom. Harley glared at her, angrily texting on her phone. Her and that damn phone!

I shook my head. What had I gotten myself into?

**Hope you like it! I thought it was kind of funny. Review! And, don't forget to check out my other story! Pretty Little Girl! P.S. Sorry for the typos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look out for new charecters!**

Chapter Four:

"Who are you texting?" I asked Harley as I sat beside her in a pair of flannel pajamas.

She glared at me. "Nobody you would care about!"

I rolled my eyes. "Is it Jacob again? You don't have to be all…"

She stood up and tossed her phone at me. "HE JUST DUMPED ME!"

I placed my hand over my mouth and tried not to scream. "Because of a text message? Now that has stupid written all over it! Why did he do it?"

She sighed and sat back down in the mess of blankets that belonged to her. "He said he didn't like that I was here. He didn't exactly say that wer were breaking up. But he was texting all in caps. I think he hates me! Damn the Cullens!"

I shook my head. Was there a reason my friends were so stupid? "He has a reason to hate the Cullens you know. I don't like it either, but I live with it."

"Well, your you. I'm somebody comepletley different! Jacob would throw himself in front of a freaking car for YOU!"

I stood up and clenched my fists. What was wrong with me? I never acted like this around my friends. "Well wooptie freaking doo! He would for you to!"

She growled and stood up. I was scared.

"Hey!" Emmett said, suddenly in between the two of us. "Let's not start a cat fight…wait! Never mind! Continue!"

He was gone. I was vaugley concious of the rest of the Cullens circling us.

Harley was growling. "You are such a bitch!"

I gasped. She ran at me head on. But suddenly, something cold, white, and tall was in between us. Edward!

"Now, lets be rational here. No ripping each other apart!"

Harley backed off but kept glaring at me. I rubbed my arm where she managed to pinch me.

"You have guests!" Alice squealed, ten seconds before the bell rang. "Nicole and Theresa!"

Harley and I jumped up and down. We gave each other quick hugs, meaning that we made up, and then ran as Nicole and Theresa came in. Mary screamed like a little girl and hugged them both.

Nicole and Theresa wore perfect matches. Skinny jeans and emerald green t-shirts. They were twins. Only Theresa was paler then Nicole by a great deal. And Theresa's hair was in a pixie cut, while Nicole's was always pulled back in a ponytail. (Plus, Nicole had WAY bigger boobs )

"Nicole and Theresa!" I screamed, wrapping them up in big hugs. "I missed you guys!" They were both back at my old school in Arizona. They came to visit me. Mary and Harley got to know them through My Space and texting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I pulled Nicole over to my blow up matress. "Don't worry. I sent Emmett out to get you and Theresa your own." I said, cheerfully.

Nicole and I sat down. Then her cell phone rang, with "I Caught Myself" by Paramore playing. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh my god! No way!"

I rolled my eyes. What was with people and their damn cell phones?

"Theresa?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"Here!" She squealed. I almost tripped over her, Harley, and Mary deep in conversation. I growled to Nicole to get off the phone and get her ass over to where we were.

"Sorry." Nicole said. "It was my boyfriend Larry."

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. I could see that the others were keeping back giggles of their own. "You have a boyfriend…named Larry?"

Nicole smiled. "He has a real nerdy name. But he's cool! He's captain of the Chess Team!"

"Your boyfriend is captian of the CHESS TEAM!"

She smiled. "Do you value the skin on your arms?"

I subconsiosly rubbed my arms. "Yes."

"Then I suggest you shut up about my boyfriend! Otherwise I'll go all phsyco on your ass and rip it right off!"

"Okay."

"Anyway…" Theresa said. "We have to talk to you about the Valentines Dance!"

"And the fact that our principle sexually harassed a kid!" Nicole said.

So, we went deep into conversation about the Dance. They talked to me about all the couples, including the boy who I used to like. They made fun of me severley.

"How is he?" I dared myself to ask.

"He asked me for your number!" Nicole said. "He's gonna call you today!"

"Nuh uh!"

That's when my phone rang. "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift was playing. "It's and unknown number!" I shrieked.

We all screamed and I answered.

**Oooh! Bella's got heself a mystery man!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, later on Edward and Bella will realize that they truly belong with one another, but until then, Bella's got herself another dude!

Chapter Six:

"Hello?" I asked, flipping my cell open to answer.

"Bella?"

I bit my lip and tried my best to block out my friends giggling. "Yeah. It's me."

"Oh my god! It's Jack! Do you remember me?!"

I laughed, clutching my stomach in the process. If only he had know how much I truly liked him. "Of course I remember you Jack! How could I forget somebody like you?"

And with that we went deep into conversation about all the things I had missed. Including the assembly about our principle and his nastyness. And how he couldn't stop laughing while they were explaining to everybody exactly what sexual harassment was.

It made me wonder, as we talked, why were actually talking. We never talked very much when I was back in Arizona. We spoke sometimes, talking briefly about random subjects, like why pigs couldn't fly. And if it was possible to have a pet lion sleep in your bed or not.

"Kay, Jack." I said, still laughing at the gruesome details about the assembly. "I better get going."

"Do you have my number?"

"Hold on…Yeah. Your number one on my speed dial."

"Cool…It's nice to talk again."

I glanced at my friends. "Yeah. Tell Amy I said hi."

"Will do. See yah babe."

I slammed the phone shut and screamed. Alice stood up and we jumped up and down. She was singing, "Bella's got a boyfriend! Bella's got a boyfriend! Yeah!"

"I can't have him as a boyfriend. He lives far away AND he already has a girlfriend. And let me tell you she is a total bitch, and yet everybody still treats her like she's a freaking Ancient Godess."

"Bella's gone bitchy." I heard Emmett mumble.

I spun around and gave him the finger. "Back off you idiot!"

He put his hands up in surrender. "S'not my fault you never talk like that to anybody. This Amy must be a real whore."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "She is."

"Is not!" Theresa said. "I love her like a sister!"

I spun around to face Theresa. Mary and Harley backed off, but Nicole sat loyally by her sister's side. "You really love her THAT much? To consider her like a sister?"

She rummaged around in her pocket to pull out her cell phone and flashed it at me. On her contacts list, Amy was number ten. I was right below her.

"You little bitch!" I growled.

I threw myself at her. I yanked her hair, and she yanked back.

"Hey!" I heard Edward growl. Though I knew he didn't dare get in the middle of THIS fight. "Come on! Relax!"

"Let them do what they…oh!" Emmett said, clapping his hands as I bitch slapped Theresa across the face.

And then I was covered in silly string. Damn Nicole!

But we all grabbed multiple bottles of silly string that Alice randomly placed in front of us, and attacked each other. We must of looked like freaking indians!

**Okay, so Bella kind of really isn't Bella. She would never really act like this. Oh well! I have to much fun making Bella all…well, over exuberant sometimes. R_E_V_I_E_W!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Once we were all properly covered in silly string, Edward came in, very wearily ,with a plate of chicken wings.

Harley stood up and pouned her chest. "CHICKEN WINGS!"

We all screamed and attacked the plated like a herd of wild animals.

"MORE CHICKEN!!!" Nicole screamed.

"CHI-CKEN!" Theresa screamed. "WOO-LOO-LOO-LOO-LOO!!" She screamed like an indian.

"Okay!" Edward said, backing away slowly with the now completely empty plate. "I'm getting more. Just…relax."

"Thank you!" Mary said. She was the polite one.

I wiped my mouth and sat on the matress with a pleasurable sigh. "Time for Truth or Dare!"

Mary wined, "No! You guys always get to out of control!"

"Exactly!" Theresa said. "That's the fun of it!"

"Oooh!" Harley cooed. "But the Cullens just HAVE to play! It's not fair with all girls!"

"I'd enjoy watching that one." Emmett said, licking his lips.

"Your such a perv." I hissed. "God!"

"I am NOT a perv, I am a man! Not my fault I get enjoyment out of perverted things!"

Harley snickered. I threw a pillow at her, and she fell backwards with fake drama, screaming: "My eye! You hit my EYE! Ahhhh!"

I rolled my eyes. Everybody was so STUPID!

"Truth or dare!" Theresa said. "Emmett can play if he wants!"

She patted the place beside her. I caught Mary giving Theresa a death glare. I shook my head and sighed.

And that's when Edward came in with more chicken wings….

**It's a pretty short chapter, I know. But the next one is going to be awsome! Trust me! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while since I've written! So here it is! Hope you guys like it!**

"Thanks Edward!" I said happily as we all dug in for more chicken wings. But I had to spit it out as soon as it hit my tounge. Everybody had similar reactions.

"You gave us MILD!" Theresa screamed, throwing her chicken wing on the floor.

"Woah, woah there!" Alice shrieked, suddenly there, picking the discarded chicken up off of the floor. "No need to ruin the floor! Let's not get carried away here!"

Mary started to giggled. "I kind of like Mild."

"Crazy bitch!" Nicole screamed, throwing her wing at Mary, who collapsed while clutching her stomach and giggling.

"I…I'm sorry!" Edward said, holding his hand in front of him.

Harley growled, and I had to pull her hair to keep her away. "It's fine Edward."

"I was all out of spicey! I really didn't mean…"

"Oh, just shut up!" Rose said, walking down the stairs with a snobbish look on her face. "Nobody cares. Don't give them your pity Edward, it isn't worth it." She smiled at Edward with her perfect expression. She tried really hard to make Edward hers, but he just wasn't interested.

Edward smiled up at her. Wait! That wasn't supposed to happen! Look at his face. It's all sweet and happy and…Oh no! He likes her.

I glared at Rose. She didn't notice me because she was to busy making her way over to the circle of gathered people.

"Where's Jasper at?" Theresa asked, looking around.

"He can't come." Alice said, her hand on her hip as she examined the stain Nicole had made. "He didn't want to be around so many girls. Said there were to many emotions at once. He couldn't handle it."

"That stinks…" Theresa said, her voice trailing off. She sighed and placed her face in her hands.

Nicole patted her back.

"Let's get to playing!" Harley said, clapping her hands together.

"You dare first Emmett." I said, picking chicken out of my teeth.

"Hmm…Alice, truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dare." She seemed really bored.

"I dare you to…"

"To go and kiss Edward. I know, I know." She spun on her heel, her eyes still on the stain. She walked up to Edward as if it was no big deal, and pecked him on the lips.

Harley and Nicole began to giggle hysterically at Edward's face. He put his hand over his mouth. "Ewwww! Alice, what's your problem?"

She now had out a bottle of some type of cleaner and was spraying the stain. "Hmmm? Oh! Because Emmett dared me to."

"It's your turn Ally." I said, shaking off the giggles.

She examined everybody in the room, but her eyes stopped on Rose. She smiled and winked at me. Edward looked mortifed. "Rose, truth or dare?"

She smiled. "Dare, of course."

"I dare you to leave for the day."

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "That's not what you were thinking."

"That isn't much of a dare!" Rose squealed.

"Am I supposed to care? You can't come back until tomorrow morning."

"What am I supposed to do?!"

Alice rolled her shoulders. "You can be creative."

Rose growled before running, nothing but a blur, striaght out the door.

"That was kind of rude Alice." Mary said, her voice low.

"So what? I was tired of her constantly staring at Edward. She just hasn't been herself since Shane left. She actually found herself interested in him." She thrust her thumb at Edward.

I remembered Shane. He was a nomad vampire, out on his own. He stopped by, and he and Rose instantly clicked. But he left after a year, saying he was tired of staying in one place for to long.

Rose didn't go with him like we all thought she would. She stayed because she was more loyal to her family then to some random vampire.

I sighed. "Who's turn now?"

"Mine!" Harley said, standing up.

"Who do you choose?" Nicole asked eagerly, hoping it was her. Harley's dares were always the best. Although I knew she would have to tone it down a bit with boys here."

She smiled at me. "Truth or dare, Bella?"

I swallowed. Please don't let her do anything dangerous! "Dare, please."

She smiled and laughed. "Strip!"

Everybody burst out in hysterics. Even Alice had a smug little smile on her pixie-like face. I reminded myself to yell extremely loud later.

"I will not strip, Emmett!"

He cocked his head to the side. "Fine then, a chicken is knocked off. You have two left. It would have been smarter just to save 'em. Cause later on I get really dangerous."

My eyes grew wide and I bit my lip.

"Last chance Bella. Are you sure you want to give it up? Or will you do it?"

I groaned. "I"ll do it."

He clapped his hands.

So, then, I stripped. And when I was putting on my clothes everybody laughed and clapped. Edward was one of the loudest, next to Emmett. Sexist pigs. But, hey, the game had only just begun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have not written in ages to long! So here it is with all I've got dudes! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Lada lada lada**

Chapter Nine:

Okay, so it was my turn. Who to dare…

I smiled at Emmett. "So, Emmett. Truth or dare?"

He smiled at me all cocky and confident and such. "Give me your best dare, please!"

Alice began to laugh hysterically. "Good one Bella!"

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Make out with Edward!"

The whole room went dead quite. Then Emmett burst. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DARE IS THAT! THAT'S A WHIMPY DARE THAT NOBODY WOULD EVER THINK OF CAUSE IT'S WEAK AND PATHETIC!"

"Then why won't you do it?" I asked.

He stood up all defensivly. He walked over to Edward, who looked simply mortified.

Emmett, who couldn's say serious for long, smiled and winked at Edward. "Pucker up, Eddy Weddy!"

Edward began to shake his head, but Emmett's lips crushed down on his before anybody could do anything. Edward had wide eyes the whole time! IT was so freaking hysterical! But, at the same time, no matter how weird it is, it was kind of hot. Two guys, you know, just making out in front of your eyes. Two really hot guys!

And when he pulled away, they both wiped their mouths and the whole room exploded in laughter. Tears were streaming down Harley's face she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my god!" Theresa screamed.

"Jesus!" Nicole howled. "I…I can't believe he just did that! I got pictures! Ha, ha!"

Nicole was holding out her cell phone. She managed to get like, three hundred freaking picures! Oh, now this was gonna be a good game.

"Fine!" Emmett snapped. "Edward! Truth or dare?"

"Umm, er…I don't know…"

"Just gimme an answer here Edward!"

"Dare! I guess, dare, yah, that's it. Dare."

"Make out with Bella! Hah! How do you like them apples?!"

My eyes grew wide. Wha…wha…Edward? And I? No! No, no, no!

"NO!" I Screamed. "Not me and Edward! No, no, no, no,no, no…" Before I could say anymore 'no's', Edward's lips were on mine.

Our lips moved perfectly, and any previous fear was now gone. I wound my fingers through his hair, and he gingerly ran his hands up and down my back. Oh, god! How…how…

But it was as if his lips had taken away my abliaty to think clearly. I couldn't finish any thoughts of my own!

And all to quickly, it ended. Just like that, he pulled away. He wasn't even near me when his lips were off of mine. He was back to his spot in the circle, while I just sat there, standing like an idiot.

Edward's eyes showed no emotion. "Alice?"

"Hmm, dare…"

Her eyes widened angrily at him as she saw the future. She shook her head as if already denying it.

"I dare you to go and get Rose back!"

So, that was it, huh? That kiss ment a whole load of nothing to him! He just did it so that he would get his turn to dare! So that he could get stupid, bitch Rose over here. Just so he could stare at her and make googly eyes at the stupid little whore!

Angrily, I stomped away to the bathroom. Tears stung my eyes because I was so angry.

I slammed the door behind me.

Eventually, somebody knocked. It was Harley. She growled and slammed the door just as angrily as I did. "Alice did it!" She screamed. "She brought Rose back! And now she's sitting in Edward's lap all….all…slutty! It's repulsive!"

"Why do you care?" I grumbled.

"Cause we all know that you and him belong together! Not him and Rose, or him and…and whoever! I am so sick of you always talking about stupid Edward, when you had the perfect chance! You could of pulled him back into that kiss! You could of…"

Angrily, I slapped her across the face. "Shut up! They can hear us!"

"GOOD FOR THEM!" She screamed in my face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK! I THINK YOU AND EDWARD ARE SOME OF THE STUPIDEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET! GET OVER IT YOU TWO IDIOTS, AND REALIZE WHAT'S FREAKING IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER, AND YET YOU WON'T GET OUT OF YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLDS TO F-ING REALIZE IT!"

She was breathing really hard, and sweat was dripping down her face.

"Yah done?" I asked.

"NO! I MEAN, I'VE HAD TO PUT OF WITH 'OH! I GET TO SEE EDWARD TOMORROW!' 'OOOH! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE WAS WEARING TODAY! SO CUTE, RIGHT?' WHEN YOU NEVER SAY ANYBODY'S OUTFIT IS CUTE! AND, 'THAT ROSE SLUT WAS ALL OVER HIM AGAIN TODAY! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? SHE PRACTICALLY THREW HER CHEST AT HIS FACE!' I MEAN, COME ON! TALK ABOUT FREAKING OBSESSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Er…I think maybe you should just shut UP!" I Screamed at her.

She slapped me, and then it got into a cat fight. Somebody, some vampire dude, grabbed us both and ripped us away from each other.

Damn, we had issues!


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess What! I'm baaaaaAAAAAaaack! I am better then ever! **

**I have to apologize for my previous writing! It's hard to believe that I was so…bad at writing! I'm guessing that my writing had changed mostly because of 7****th**** grade English class. My teacher is…well, she's pretty strict and she's helped me (she says it's helping, I think it's forced labor) improve my writing…so…HERE IT GOES! SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR SO LONG!!! (spell check is a must!)**

**I do not own Twilight, that belongs to the simply amazing mind of the one and only Stephenie Meyer! **

**This chapter is dedicated to –alaska-young-, who has been a great inspiration for all my comical writing!!!**

Chapter Ten:

I was crazy. I, Bella Swan, was crazy times about eight freaking billion. I walked out of that bathroom with Emmett's hand on my ear, walking the walk of Shame. Walking the walk of Losers. I was, all in all, a shameful loser, bound to walk this path for god only knew how long.

Emmett pushed Harley and I on the ground, intentionally missing the blow up mattresses only inches from our heads. I moaned as my head smacked off the ground, and Harley called, multiple times, "Abuse! Abuse!"

I didn't have the energy to yell at Emmett, or to tell Harley to shut the hell up. I only lay there, listening to the silence all around me, totally embarrassed and sick and tired and…in love!

If you asked who I was in love with at the second in time, either Jack or Edward, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I didn't know. Both of them had qualities that I wanted, but one of them was here and the other one was somewhere far away. And plus, both of them were hooked up with sluts.

I decided, against my better judgment, to sit up. I had to face what was sitting in Edward's lap eventually, and it might as well be now. With a groan that could wake the dead, I rolled up on my butt. For a moment, I avoided looking, but deciding that I had to be a big girl, I looked.

There she was, blonde hair, innocent gold eyes, flawless complexion, expensive clothes, and big boobs. All of that was on one person believe it or not, and that one person was in Edward's arms.

For a brief second I felt defensive, ready to yell and scream and kick, but it faded quickly, and was replaced by a chest crushing sorrow that made me want to cry. It felt like it did when I had to see Jack and Amy together every day back in Arizona.

I turned away and rolled onto the balls of my feet. "Maybe we should stop playing now."

"Maybe we should." Mary said. She looked scared, and maybe even a little bit confused. I would have to straighten this out sooner or later, I realized. Everybody either hates me or is afraid of me right now.

Now they all know. They all know what I have been denying almost my whole life. That I felt something for Edward Cullen, the vampire who had saved me from that horrible night of my childhood life so many years before now.

I wondered if he ever thought about that night. I wondered if thinking about it convinced him that we were only to be friends. Best friends. Forever.

I wouldn't look at Edward as everybody got their things ready for bed. Theresa and Nicole had their heads together, whispering about god only knew what. I longed for that, to have a sister I could trust every secrete with. Best friends were _like_ siblings, but there were even things they couldn't know.

Edward, who was always so persistent and innocent and sorry, kept trying to talk to me. I would blow him off and just continue doing whatever I was doing. Rose told him it was pointless. She said this with a rosy lipped smile, and eventually, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but all night there was this red hot anger flowing through my body. It overtook every other emotion. And you know what? I liked it.

"Hey, Rose?" I asked, deciding it would be best to make people laugh rather then to make them fear me more then they already did.

She turned around, a perfect, model-type pout on her face. "Yes?" She asked it like I was a filthy rodent.

"Sorry to be taking up your time, your royal highness, but…uhum…" I had to bite back laughter. "I think you're a little deflated on your left side."

A look of pure horror, hatred, and embarrassment came over her as she asked, "What?"

"Look down, Rosalie."

She looked down, her eyes skimming over her chest. She swore, people laughed, and she ran up the stairs. "Damn you!" She screamed, slamming the door behind her.

"Never trust a water bra." I said, spinning around.

I noticed Edward trying to hold back laughter, and was instantly enthralled. His smile was beautiful, and it sent a shock through me that was bitter sweet and oh so familiar. Jack…

I was about to say something to him, maybe to apologize, I wasn't sure, but he turned to look at me, and I found I was at loss of words, taken up by anger, pain, and embarrassment. Damn.

"Whadda yah wanna do know that we got a good laugh in?" Nicole asked, her fingers skimming over the numbers on her cell as she texted somebody.

Alice shrieked happily, causing me to jump. "I have glitter in my room!"

"No Alice." I said.

"But why not? I got a really funny vision of Emmett covered in glitter!"

"Why didn't you say that first!" Theresa said.

"Hey, no, no, no, no!" Emmett said, raising his hands.

"Sorry!" Harley said. "Girls rule!"

Alice ran up to her room, and came down with three freaking boxes full of multi colored glitter. There was normal silver, gold, green, red, purple, pink, blue, turquoise, and black.

Harley pushed past everybody and grabbed the black. I myself went for the gold while Alice scooped up the pink.

I didn't bother to look to see what everybody else had grabbed, because I instantly turned on Emmett. Dumping a ton of glitter on him. Everybody followed. Mary, who had a container of red, dumped hers on him.

He grabbed her in his arms and pulled him to his chest, using her as a shield. I knew she liked it from the corny smile on his face. I knew he could of just ran away, but he was smarter then to ruin our fun with Alice on our side.

I never noticed the scene taking place behind us…

Mary giggled as the glitter stopped. "Let go Emmett!" She giggled.

"I think not." He said playfully, pulling her closer, squeezing her until she gasped for air. "Sorry." He said, letting her down.

"That's okay." She said, giving him her best model-type smile.

Somebody gasped.

I spun around to see Nicole, Theresa, and Harley running in my way. But it was to late. I already saw.

Rose, who had changed clothes to a skimpy tank top and mini pink shorts, was plastered to Edward, her lips on his…

My whole world literally turned upside down in less then ten seconds…

**Awww! Poor Bella! Hope you guys liked the new update! R_E_V_I_E_W!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks alaska for getting me to finally write this again!**


End file.
